Safe In My Arms
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Castles, they might crumble. Dreams may not come true, but you were never all alone, because I will always...always love you. It's kind of like a songfic, but also kind of not. This is my first Naruto story that I have posted.


**Okay, so this is my first attempt at Naruto stories.**

**A note here though: I have not read or seen after the two year time skip, so this is a little awkward. I'm just going on what other people have written about it or what I saw about it on other websites.**

**This was inspired by a song I heard recently. I'll put the lyrics in at the end, but I want you to read the story first and see if I portrayed the song well.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG (title I will mention at the end). I WISH THAT I DID, THOUGH. THEY'RE BOTH REALLY AMAZING.

* * *

Safe In My Arms  
Grade Level: 4.3

I've known him since I was little. Naruto Uzumaki. The boy whose body held the nine-tailed demon fox.

We were in the same class at the academy. He had a dream. He wanted to be Hokage. I had no dream. I was just there to be close to Sasuke.

He was ambitious, eager to learn, yet, he wanted attention. He was tired of people shunning him so he'd do anything to get attention. I never paid attention to his foolishness.

He has blonde hair that is always messy, yet somehow, it doesn't look as bad when he wears his official ninja headband.

A smile was always pasted on his face. It was a smile that was contagious, so easy to catch. I remember when we were in Team 7, along with Sasuke. He'd do anything to get on Sasuke's nerves. I hated him for that, but now, looking back, I think that I may have found it just a little bit funny.

It's been two years since Team 7. We've both changed. We've both matured a lot. Naruto hasn't given up in finding Sasuke and bringing him back to Konoha, but I no longer care. I just want Naruto to be safe and not reckless.

I've given up being a ninja. I started training with Lady Hokage Tsunade and I've decided that I want to be a medical ninja. With all of my training, I've learned a lot, but I can't bring back the dead. No one can, and that's why I don't want Naruto to be reckless.

When he leaves the village again on another mission, I will always see him off. It's so hard, though, not to hold him tightly and force him to stay.

Every time he leaves, it storms. Sometimes, it doesn't rain in Konoha, but the clouds race in and storm in my heart as I watch the orange color of his clothes blend in with the scenery around our village.

The rains pour down, causing the waves to crash in my heart. I clasp my hands together and bring them up to my heart. **_Return home safely…Naruto._**

I still remember our Team 7 days. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and me, Sakura Haruno, all joined together under the guide of our Sensei, Kakashi Hatake. We had a rough start, but somehow we developed an unbreakable bond.

I know that he had a massive crush on me back then, but I was too enamored by Sasuke to even care what that blonde numbskull was thinking. Now, though, I wonder if it's possible that I could still win his heart.

My heart tears a little, just knowing that someday he'll figure it out, but, until that day comes, I have to live out my feelings in secret.

It rained that day, the day that Naruto returned from his current mission. The day had been cloudy, but it wasn't until the afternoon that the heavens let loose. I was working in Lady Tsunade's office when my former sensei Kakashi came in.

Tsunade looked up. "Kakashi, what do you need?"

"Lady Hokage, Naruto and his squad have returned from their mission."

I looked up. Naruto was back. I desperately wanted to see him, but I had all this work to do.

Lady Tsunade must have read me like a book because she said to me. "Go see him, Sakura."

"But Lady Tsunade…"

I didn't get a chance to finish because the Lady Hokage replied, "I know that you want to see him and have wanted to see him for a while. Now what are you waiting for? Go welcome Uzumaki Naruto home!"

I quickly put my pen down on my desk. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I won't take too long."

Tsunade smiled. "Take your time, Sakura."

I said good bye to Kakashi-sensei on my way out and I quickly ran to the front gates of Konoha. Just as I arrived there, I saw Naruto heading toward the village. He was drenched and soaked from walking in the rain. I barely noticed the droplets of water.

Naruto walked through the gates and his eyes locked with mine. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Well, Sakura, this is…a little unexpected," he replied.

"Naruto…I'm so glad that you returned home safely," I told him, the rain mixing with the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

I forgot about the rain as I held onto the wet, tired, Chunin ninja boy that I'd known forever and come to love.

"Castles…they might crumble," I whispered in Naruto's ear. "Dreams may not come true, but you were never all alone, because I will always…always love you."

The rain continued to pour, mixing with the tears that flowed freely from my eyes. I felt drops of water touch my neck. At first, I dismissed it as the rain, but, I later learned that those drops of water were actually Naruto's tears.

Tears had begun to flow from his eyes as he hugged me a little tighter and replied in a whisper, "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you so much. I will always love you, too."

Here are the lyrics to the song I used:

In My Arms by Plumb

_Your baby blues,  
so full of wonder,  
your curly cues,  
your contagious smile.  
And as I watch,  
you start to grow up.  
All I can do is hold you tight,  
knowing_

_clouds will rage and  
storms will race in,  
but you will be safe  
in my arms.  
Rains will pour down.  
Waves will crash around,  
but you will be safe  
in my arms_

_Storybooks are full of fairy tales  
of kings and queens and the bluest skies,  
but my heart is torn  
just in knowing  
you'll someday see  
the truth from lies.  
When the_

_clouds will rage and  
storms will race in,  
but you will be safe  
in my arms.  
Rains will pour down.  
Waves will crash around,  
but you will be safe  
in my arms_

_Castles, they might crumble.  
Dreams may not come true,  
but you were never all alone  
because I will always…  
always love you._

_When the  
clouds will rage and  
storms will race in,  
but you will be safe  
in my arms.  
Rains will pour down.  
Waves will crash around,  
but you will be safe  
in my arms._

_(in my arms_)

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first attempt at Naruto. That's all. I hope to write more stories for the Naruto fandom soon, but for now, this is it.**


End file.
